


Fatal to Prejudice

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Summary: Moving halfway across the world to your dream college is supposed to be a great time. Meet some interesting people on campus and in the nearby town, become friends with your roommates, fall in love, and most importantly, don't be fatal to prejudice.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader





	Fatal to Prejudice

Coming soon...


End file.
